Kodocha Vol 11
by americangirl3489
Summary: *complete* I dont own this idea. Anyway, I've always been curious what happened after the end of book 10, so this takes place where the manga left off.Sana and Akito are finally together again, but of course everything cannot be smooth.
1. Never Changing

A/N Hi! This is my first Fan Fic, so please review, and tell me what you  
think!!  
  
Kodocha Vol. 11 Chapter 1: Never Changing  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Akito sat at the  
restaurant , listening to Sana talk to some twisted girl who needed the  
Child's Toy star to coach her in life. It's not like Sana never did that to  
Akito. In fact, if it wasn't for Sana, Akito's life wouldn't be how it is  
today. Even thought he had moved to America, Sana hadn't changed a bit. She  
was still always in other people's business, she still used that stupid  
hammer, but she was also still pretty, and...  
"Akito, snap out of it. It's time to go, and what are you staring at?"  
Sana's voice cut through Akito's mind.  
"I was just thinking about how you shouldn't where a green bra with a white  
shirt" Akito said, knowing the reaction he would get. Sana pulled out her  
hammer and hit him hard in the head. "BAKA!! You idiot!!! You haven't  
changed," she screamed, drawing the attention of the whole restaurant.  
"Did you want me to?" Akito asked, grabbing Sana's arm before she could  
strike him again. Sana blushed.  
"No, I guess not. When do you leave again?" Sana asked, lowering her hammer  
and staring up at Akito.  
"Yeah, Aki, when do you leave," Fuuka asked. Akito and Sana suddenly  
remembered that Fuuka, Aya, and Tsuyoshi were standing right there.  
Akito stared at Fuuka. He couldn't read her. He had gone out with Fuuka  
while Sana was shooting a movie, but when Sana came bak, true feelings  
poured out and Akito and Fuuka broke up. Then Sana and Akito got together,  
and Sana and Fuuka were still great friends.  
"I leave next weekend, then I will come back in two weeks..."  
"And he's going to stay with me until his father gets here," Tsuyoshi  
finished.  
"Exactly," Akito said, putting his arm around Sana and patted her. Sana  
nearly choked. He hadn't changed.  
"You Pervert!!" Sana screamed, quickly walking ahead of Akito and giving  
him the most evil look she could.  
"Hey, you have to let me touch those someday," Akito said, shrugging. Sana  
slapped him across the face.  
"You haven't changed AT ALL!!" Akito and Sana screamed together.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N, Sorry about the last part, I just thought that's something Akito would  
do and say, and that's how Sana would react. I'll put Chapter 2 ASAP.  
Please review. This is my first fan fic, so I'm not going to expect great  
review, in fact, bad ones. Please tell me how I improve!! 


	2. Awkward

A/N- I hope you all like my story, it's my first, but I think it sticks to  
Miho Obana's story line. Enjoy Chapter 2!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'll walk you home," Akito said to Sana as the rest of the group was  
talking about school and a ton of other stuff that Akito wasn't interested  
in.  
Sure, Akito," Sana said, glancing up at him quickly. She had always felt  
calm around Akito, why did she feel weird now?  
Oh yeah, she remembered. He had stolen her first kiss, forgetting that she  
had a gigolo. He had kissed her when she was trying to wipe off the  
lemonade she had accidentally spilled on him.  
And after that, she got stuck in a ditch with him at a class trip. Sana  
remembered being scared that Akito would rape her.  
But then Sana remembered their birthday party on Christmas Eve. Akito had  
built Sana a snowman, because he hadn't bought her a gift. Then he kissed  
her.  
"Sana, snap out of it," Akito said, lightly hitting Sana's head. They were  
in front of Sana's house. She's in her own little world again, Akito  
thought, I'll never get her, even though I'm her boyfriend.  
"Thanks, Akito," Sana said starting to walk toward her house. Akito swiftly  
grabbed her arm with his good hand.  
"Sana, I missed you," Akito said, unfazed and normally.  
"I missed you too, Akito. Rei is making me do a commercial tomorrow; even  
though I made it clear I didn't want to. Especially with Naozumi-"  
"Wait, Naozumi?" Akito asked, remembering the child actor who has a thing  
for Sana.  
"Yeah, I told Rei no, but he wont listen. Anyway, after I'm done, I can  
call you, and we could do something, if you want. Everyone else can come  
too, if you want, Fuuka, and Aya, and Tsu--"Sana started to say.  
"I don't care, whatever you want," Akito said, letting go of Sana's arm.  
"I got to go, but I'll call you tomorrow," Sana said after a long silence.  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow," Akito said, turning away from Sana and waling  
down the street to where he was staying.  
That was stupid, Akito thought, she's my girlfriend. I shouldn't let goody-  
goody Sana get in the way of what we have. Why am I all of a sudden so full  
of shit? Why am I always an ass around her? I know why. It's because I  
haven't changed, just like Sana said. I'll always be a mysterious, never  
smiling boyfriend. I'll always be.  
'Aki, wait," called an all too familiar voice. Akito turned around slowly  
knowing who was behind him.  
  
A/N I hope you liked that chapter. Please R&R chapter 3. 


	3. Feelings and Beggars

A/N this is the last chapter I'm gonna do before I get any reviews. I don't  
want to post a story no one will read. Okay, Time for chapter 3.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kodocha Volume 11 Chapter 3  
  
"Aki, can we please talk for a minute?" said the familiar voice.  
Akito turned slowly to see Fuuka standing right across from him, staring at  
him nervously.  
"Okay," Akito said. Fuuka was his friend, so she could talk to him. Just  
because he was going out with Sana didn't mean he couldn't talk to Fuuka.  
"Akito.I." Fuuka started nervously. Akito rolled his eyes.  
"Fuuka, my favorite show is on in a minute, and I haven't gotten to see it  
for a while, cause it doesn't air in America. Tell me fast," Akito said.  
Then in English he added, "Make it fast, woman."  
"Akito, you can at least talk to me I Japanese, alright? Aki, I..I.," Fuuka  
started again.  
There was a long pause. Fuuka stared nervously at Akito, and Akito stared  
annoyingly at Fuuka.  
"Aki.I love you. I don't know why we broke up, but I could be a better  
girlfriend to you then Sana can. She's a goody-goody and she.she. she just  
isn't good enough for you. Please Aki, please take me back!!!!"  
"And what makes you think that you are any better for me?" Akito asked, not  
fazed, just angry about what Fuuka just said.  
"Aki, I love you!!" Fuuka said pleadingly to Akito. She got on her knees  
and grabbed his hand, pleadingly.  
"Well, I don't love you. I love Sana. I can't say that to her, and I don't  
know why I'm saying this to you, but I love Sana. No one else can fill her  
place not you, not any other Japanese girls, and not any American girls.  
What went on between you and me was in the past. I love Sana and only  
Sana," Akito said turning away.  
"Wait, that's not all I wanted to ask you!!" Fuuka said, heartbrokenly.  
"What, Fuuka?" Akito asked with a dangerous fire in his eyes. Fuuka knew  
that fire.  
"I got this shirt at a store, and I got it because I thought you would like  
the American writing. It says peace," Fuuka said, close to tears, but still  
putting on a happy act.  
Fuuka un-zipped her jacket, showing a brightly colored shirt. On the shirt  
were American letters, but it didn't mean peace.  
"Who told you that it meant peace?" Akito asked, not smiling but close.  
"The store clerk did. Why?" Fuuka asked.  
"No reason. I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," Akito said.  
Akito turned away and truly smiled. Fuuka's shirt didn't say "peace". But  
it did describe the conversation they just had. Fuuka's shirt said  
"beggar."  
A/N Please R&R. I really hope you like this!! 


	4. The Phone Call

A/N thanks for reviewing!! I hope you like this chapter as well!!  
  
Kodocha Volume 11, Chapter 4  
  
"WHOOPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! I'm done!!" Sana said as she ran through the door  
of her house. Sana had had fun with the commercial, but she was always  
happy when a job was over. She raced to her room with such energy that all  
Mariko and Rei could do was watch.  
  
Sana jumped toward her bad (half missing it) and grabbed her phone. She  
quickly called Akito's number.  
  
"Hello," said Akito low voice. Sana's heart skipped a beat.  
"Hi, Akito, it's Sana."  
"Oh, hi."  
"Do you want to go to the amusement park or something?"  
"Sure."  
"Should I call everyone else?"  
"Sure."  
"Akito, you can help me out a little bit."  
"Sorry, just listening to your voice." (Knowing this was the only way to  
avoid hammer.)  
"Umm.okay.thanks. So what do you think?"  
"The amusement park sounds good. But do we have to ask Fuuka?"  
"Why not?"  
"Because the rest of us are couples." (Thinking fast)  
"Oh, okay, if you think it would make her feel better. I'll call Aya."  
"Okay, Sana."  
"I'll have Rei pick you up in about an hour. We'll meet the other two  
there."  
"Okay."  
"Bye, Akito."  
"Sana, wait."  
"What?"  
"Never mind, I'll tell you later."  
"No, tell me now."  
"Sana, I can't."  
"Yes you can. Come on, Akito, it's me."  
"Yeah, I know. Do you think we could do something alone together?"  
Wait, Sana thought, did Akito actually want to do something alone with me?  
Is he actually being. romantic?  
"Sana?"  
"Sorry, yeah sure. I've wanted to do something alone with you for a long  
time."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"We have a lot of philosophy."  
"Yeah." (to himself: doesn't she mean chemistry?)  
"So see you later?"  
"Yeah, bye, Sana."  
"Bye Akito."  
Sana hung up. Akito, being romantic? Was he actually putting effort  
toward being her boyfriend now? This whole conversation was weird. Akito  
actually wanted to be alone with Sana. She was now really excited.  
  
A/N yeah, I don't know why I made this chapter, it was really weird. I  
guess it's here to show how Akito has changed ad how their lives as a  
couple are going to change. Well, until next time. 


	5. Naozumi

A/N Thank you so much for reviewing! I'm glad you like it! Please enjoy  
chapter 5. Thanks!!  
  
"Thanks, Rei," Sana said, hugging her manager as he dropped Akito and Sana  
off at the amusement park.  
  
"Have fun, you two. And Akito, you do anything to hurt my little girl,  
I'll kill you, but have fun," Rei said, driving off with the limo.  
Akito stared at the limo disappearing along the horizon. Why did everyone  
think that he would hurt Sana? Yeah, he was the cause for her getting sick  
a while ago, but he had also made her better. Oh well, this was his night  
alone with Sana, and he wasn't going to let any old, bad memories get in  
the way.  
"So, Akito, what do you want to do?" Sana said, oblivious to Rei's  
comments.  
"Whatever you want, Sana," Akito said, slowly grabbing her hand.  
Sana stared down at their enclosed hands. This was very weird for Akito.  
Why was he being romantic all of a sudden?  
"Um, well, do you want to play some games?" Sana suggested, looking around.  
"Sure, I'll go get some tickets. You wait here," Akito said, squeezing  
Sana's hand and walking off to the ticket booth. Whatever happened to  
Akito, Sana hoped that it stayed always.  
"Sana?" Sana heard a familiar voice behind her, but she couldn't put her  
finger on it. Sana turned around.  
"Naozumi!" Sana said, turning to see her co-star for many shows and jobs.  
"Sana, what are you doing here?" Naozumi asked, his blue eyes sparkling.  
"I'm here with Akito. What about you?" Sana asked sounding more interested  
than she really was.  
'Just to be at the amusement park," Naozumi said, walking closer to Sana.  
Akito walked up to them, so far oblivious to Naozumi.  
"Sana, I got the tickets, let's go.Naozumi," Akito asked, horror struck to  
see the child star.  
"Hayama, I see you're back," Naozumi said coldly.  
"Yeah, I am. Come on, Sana, let's go," Akito said.  
Who does this guy think he is? Naozumi thought. Sana will be mine. He's  
not going to get rid of me that easily.  
Naozumi decided to join Sana and Akito on their date, knowing how this  
would piss Akito off.  
And it did.  
  
A/N Yeah, I decided that if Fuuka was in the way, Naozumi would have to be  
too. Sorry to all those Naozumi lovers, really, I like Naozumi, but I like  
Akito better. Chapter 6 up soon. 


	6. The Fair's Wheel

A/N Okay, sorry for the delay in updating. Thank you for the reviews, I'm  
very surprised at the good comments I'm getting. Now I can finish my  
story!! Hope you like chapter 6. And if any of you now how to put spaces  
between paragraphs, please e-mail me! Thanks and enjoy chapter 6.  
  
What is going on? Akito thought while staring at Naozumi with all the  
hatred he could muster. Why is Naozumi acting like such a girl about this?  
  
"Akito, I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be out in a second," Sana said,  
hugging Akito quickly and running off to the bathroom. Akito turned on  
Naozumi.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?!?!?" Akito screamed. Naozumi looked  
pleased.  
  
"Well, Hayama, I never get to hang out with Sana, or normal people, so I  
decided that this is the perfect time to hang out with friends.I mean  
Sana," Naozumi said, smirking.  
  
Akito's face turned red in anger, which delighted Naozumi even more.  
  
"Okay, I'm back," Sana said, grabbing Akito's hand. "Akito, I know you  
hate heights, but I really want to go on the Fair's Wheel. Will you come  
with me?"  
  
Akito sighed. "Okay, Sana." Akito stared slowly toward the Fair's Wheel.  
He did hate heights. Sana had tried to use this against him once, in a  
contest/dare type thing. He had ended up winning, which was not what Sana  
had in mind. Now he was willing to sit in a box tied with string to a  
wheel for her (A/N Akito's thoughts of a Fair's Wheel.)  
  
"Really, Akito?? Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.." Sana said,  
clutching Akito's arm.  
  
Akito half-smiled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. If this is what would  
make her smile at him, then he'd go on the Fair's Wheel Fifteen million  
times.  
  
"Yeah, the Fair's Wheel sounds like fun!! Don't worry Akito, I'll hold  
your hand for you," Naozumi said smirking.  
  
Akito's heart suddenly dropped. He had forgotten about Naozumi for a  
second. And that's the way he liked it.  
  
The Fair's Wheel had an amazingly long line. Akito didn't mind though,  
except for being stuck on the ground with Naozumi. It was bad enough being  
in the said amusement park, the same city, the same country, the same  
planet, the same universe as Naozumi.  
  
Sana still seemed oblivious. She was looking excitedly around at all the  
lights which seemed the sparkle more than the stars on a clear night.  
  
"Thank you, Akito," Sana whispered in his ear. She rested her head on  
Akito's shoulder and sighed happily.  
  
The line slowly melted away and Akito and Sana (and Nao, of course) were  
first in line.  
  
"Two per compartment," a gruff looking Fair's Wheel worker said.  
  
"Sana and I will go in one compartment and you can go in another.  
We'll..meet up later," Akito said as Naozumi opened his mouth.  
  
"Okay, Akito," Sana said, climbing onto a padded seat inside a blue  
compartment. Akito noticed how dark it was getting. He followed in after  
Sana.  
  
"Don't fall out, Akito," whispered Naozumi.  
  
Akito sat back in the seat and put his arm around Sana, who was sighing  
happily. Akito seemed to relax unitl.CLANG.the compartment stared off.  
  
"Akito look!!!!" Sana said, pointing out the window to the parking lot.  
There were two long black limos, one Sana's and one Naozumi's.  
  
"I was looking forward to spending the day with just you. I wish Naozumi  
would leave us alone," Sana said, surprising Akito.  
  
"If you told him to go, he would listen," Akito commented casually.  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry I haven't already. I promise that we'll lose him  
after this," Sana said, staring back out the window as their compartment  
stopped at the top.  
  
Akito couldn't take this anymore.  
  
"Sana," he said, touching her shoulder.  
  
Sana turned her head.  
  
And Akito kissed his girlfriend for the first time in months.  
  
A/N I've been waiting to write this part. Again, I'm sorry how I trashed  
Naozumi. I promise I'll make him look better later on. Trust me. Well,  
that's enough for today. Hope you liked it. 


	7. Best Friends?

A/N I'm so happy you all like this story!!! I'm overwhelmed with the  
responses I'm getting. So I'm going to let you guys decided part of the  
story. The poll is at the bottom. Enjoy chapter 7!!!  
  
Sana stretched in bed the next morning and looked around her room. Last  
night had been the best night of her life. After she had gotten rid of  
Naozumi (A/N they ditched him after they got off the Fair's Wheel)  
everything had gone great.  
  
Sana had never fallen in love before, but she was sure this is it. In  
fact, Sana didn't doubt it. It had been her and Akito since, she didn't  
know, 5th grade? She was sure this was it. She was in love with Akito.  
The phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Sana said, sighing happily.  
  
"Hey girl!" Fuuka's voice came clear to Sana's ear over the receiver.  
  
"Hi, Fuuka. What's up?"  
  
"Nothin' I just wanna talk. So, you went to the amusement park with Akito  
last night?"  
  
"Yeah, but Naozumi stalked us."  
  
"Really, well, Akito said that if Naozumi becomes more of a threat, he  
might dump you, girl."  
  
Sana was silent. "I.don't believe that. Just last night..no, it's not  
true."  
  
"Sorry, just repeating what he said."  
  
"Ummmm, I have to go, Fuuka, I'm meeting Akito."  
  
"Okay, bye girl."  
  
"Bye."  
  
At one end of the line Sana slowly put down the phone. She couldn't  
believe what Fuuka had just said. She wasn't going to believe it. Akito  
wouldn't do that.  
  
Sana suddenly laughed to herself. Fuuka had always said stuff like this to  
joke around with her. That's what she probably did! Why did Sana take that  
so seriously? She quickly got changed and bolted out the door.  
  
One the other end of the line, Fuuka put down the phone with satisfaction.  
She may have just gotten Sana out of the way. Sana may be her best friend,  
but she was in love with Akito.  
  
Fuuka suddenly had a twinge of guilt. WHY THE HELL DID I DO THAT????? She  
thought. Sana was her best friend, and would never do that to her. Fuuka  
couldn't believe what she had just done. Why was she so stupid???  
  
Fuuka threw on his tennis shoes and bolted out the door to talk to Sana.  
  
A/N That was pretty short, and it's probably the weakest chapter yet. I  
wrote this to make everything even more confusing for Sana and Akito.  
Okay, here's the poll.  
How do you want Fuuka/ Naozumi to finally realize Sana and Akito aren't  
interested?  
  
A good tell off.  
The cold shoulder  
See them hugging  
See them kissing  
Okay, just e-mail me or put your answer in a review. Also, do you want  
Naozumi and Fuuka to eventually get together? That's what I always thought  
might happen in a book, because Fuuka and Sana are so much alike. Well,  
I'll need you guy's answers by around chapter nine or ten. Until then, I  
hope you continue reading. 


	8. The Climax

A/N Sorry updating is taking so long, I stupidly started another story, a  
HP one. But I'm going to work to finish this one before I do anything  
else. Well, here's chapter 8.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Akito!" Sana yelled, running to Akito, who was standing at the street  
corner where they were to meet.  
  
"Hi, Sana," Akito said, showing no signs of emotion, as usual.  
  
Sana stood at the corner actually feeling awkward. Was what Fuuka said  
true, did he really want to dump her because of Naozumi?  
  
"I hate Naozumi," Akito said suddenly. Sana felt her face drain. This was  
what she was worried about.  
  
"Yeah, he shouldn't have stalked us," Sana said, recovering quickly from  
Akito's comment.  
  
"He was stalking YOU," Akito said. The color drained from Sana's face, as  
she stared up at Akito. This was it. Akito was leaving for America in a  
couple days, and he would go back single. This was all Naozumi.  
  
"Sana, are you okay?" Akito asked worriedly. He gently put his hand on her  
shoulder. He had no idea what was wrong with her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go get lunch," she said, turning from Akito and  
walking toward the direction of the restaurant.  
  
Akito froze. What the hell was wrong with her? All of a sudden, a chill  
went up Akito's spine.  
  
Before Akito left of America, Sana had gotten sick. Very sick. She was  
totally emotionless, and Akito was the reason why. Had he done something  
to make her sick again? She HADENT smiled at him. Maybe she was sick  
again.  
  
Akito shrugged and ran to catch up with Sana, Whatever was wrong with her,  
he would make sure whatever had happened, whatever someone had said, and if  
it wasn't him, he would make sure the person who had upset Sana would never  
get the chance to do it again. That was a promise.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Fuuka darted out of her house. She couldn't believe what she had said to  
Sana. Sana was her best friend, and she hadn't done anything to purposely  
break Akito and Fuuka up. She had just watched it happen. But Akito knew  
what he wanted, and it wasn't Fuuka. It was Sana.  
  
Fuuka ran to Sana's house and pounded on the door. She pounded again and  
again. Rei finally answered.  
  
"Hi, Fuuka, Sana's not home. She went to meet Akito. But something seemed  
to be troubling her. Maybe you could find out what is wrong,' Rei said  
thoughtfully.  
  
"Okay, Rei, I will," Fuuka said, her heart sinking  
  
Oh shit, she thought. Sana had taken what she said to heart. Now it was  
all over. Fuuka needed to find Sana. Now. But her mind was on Akito.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Naozumi drove by in his limo. He had to see Sana. The amusement park had  
gone well, except that Naozumi couldn't find her after the Fair's Wheel.  
He wanted to talk to her.  
  
Naozumi also felt guilty. It had been a date, and he had known that. But  
the thought of Sana in the arms of Akito made Naozumi sick. It was Sana  
who had given Naozumi the courage to act tough and act. He owed it to her  
to give her the life she couldn't even dream of.  
  
Naozumi all of a sudden saw a dark head run down the sidewalk. Naozumi  
could tell who it was by the way Sana had described her. It was Fuuka.  
  
"Stop the car," Naozumi instructed. He rolled down the window.  
  
"You're Fuuka, Sana's friend, right?" Naozumi asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. And you're Naozumi," she said.  
  
"Do you know where Sana is?" he asked politely, attracted to the  
similarities between her and Sana.  
  
"With Akito at this restaurant. I don't know what it's called, but I know  
where it is," she said, not shy at all to the movie star.  
  
"Climb in, I'm looking for Sana, and would you like to help me?" Naozumi  
asked.  
  
"Sure, glad to," Fuuka said, opening the door of the limo and climbing in.  
  
Both had no idea what else would happen that day.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N that's chapter 8. I think it will end up having 10 chapters, because  
Kodocha is 10 books. So the story is closing down, but I'm so glad you  
guys are reading my first fic. 


	9. Trust

A/N Okay, in this chapter, you'll find out what you guys voted for, the  
thing on how Fuuka and Naozumi realize Akito and Sana aren't interested.  
Well, this is the second to last chapter. Hop you like it.  
  
"Akito, what would you do it Naozumi stalked me forever. Every date we go  
on. Every time you see me you see, you see Naozumi?" Sana asked  
hesitantly. This was what she had to know. She had to find out what Akito  
would do. She had to know if what Fuuka said was true.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Akito asked, taking a bite out of his sushi.  
  
"Oh, it's just something Fuuka said." Sana said, staring at the floor.  
  
"What the hell did Fuuka say?" Akito asked suddenly. He stared at Sana,  
who stared at the floor.  
  
"Sana, look at me. What did Fuuka say?" Akito said again, more demanding  
and dangerous.  
  
Sana slowly looked up. Her eyes met Akito's. His eyes shine like hay rods  
(uhh, Sana, its diamonds), Sana thought, staring into the eyes that seemed  
to looked deep inside her.  
  
"Sana," Akito said gently this time," What did Fuuka say?"  
  
Sana stared into his eyes one last time. This might be the last time she  
got to look into those eyes, and they would look lovingly back.  
  
"She said." Sana stared. Akito was staring at her pleadingly. But there  
was a look of danger in the center of his eye.  
"She said that if Naozumi kept stalking us, then you would clunk me," Sana  
said.  
  
"Sana, it's dump," Akito said.  
  
"Yeah, dump," Sana said, staring up at the only boy who she had ever loved  
(not including Rei).  
  
"BULL SHIT!!!!" Akito said, screaming at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Sana, would I really dump you just because that Naozumi freak is stalking  
you? Hell no!! I would beat the shit out of him!! Where did you get that  
idea?" Akito asked.  
  
"I told you, Fuuka," Sana said.  
  
"Oh yeah. That's total B.S. I would do that, Sana. Sure, I've wanted to  
get rid of you in the past. But this is different. I might not act like  
you are, but you are my girlfriend. I would dump you because that cow  
Naozumi..I'd never do that.I.you do believe me, right?" Akito asked. He  
couldn't tell what Sana was thinking. She was pale and staring  
absentmindedly at her food. Akito took another bite of sushi. He would  
show her later. After he got Fuuka.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Turn right here. STOP! NOT THAT RIGHT! THE OTHER RIGHT. Okay left.  
Stop, then right. It's on the corner of Mimasuya and Kawabata," Fuuka  
said, shouting directions at Naozumi's driver.  
  
Fuuka sat in silence. What if Sana broke up with Akito? Fuuka would never  
forgive her self. And neither would Akito. Fuuka shuddered at the thought  
of a dangerously angry Akito.  
  
Fuuka sunk back in the plush seat. Sana was her best friend. Fuuka felt  
like running over herself a million times. She couldn't believe that she  
had said that.  
  
But Akito.the thought of having Akito back would make her the happiest girl  
in the world.  
  
I wont think about that now, she thought. I have to worry about Sana  
first.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Naozumi closed his eyes. If he didn't know any better, this girl WAS Sana.  
They were a lot alike. But Naozumi wanted Sana and only Sana.  
  
Naozumi looked out of the window. It was a warm day in Japan. But Naozumi  
felt cold inside.  
  
"Sana," he whispered. He needed her.  
  
"This is it," Fuuka said suddenly.  
  
"Let's go," Naozumi said, sprinting out of the limo, with Fuuka close  
behind.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Akito paid for their meal. Sana still wasn't talking. She seemed more  
down than ever.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you," Akito asked softly. Sana shrugged.  
  
Akito had to do something, and fast. He knew what it had to be. He  
grabbed Sana's arm and pulled her to the side of the building.  
  
"Sana, for these past two years, I've only thought of one thing. You. You  
and only you. I knew things would be weird with Fuuka, and I knew Naozumi  
would be in the way. But that didn't matter to me, as long as I had you,"  
Akito said, grabbing her hands.  
  
Sana looked at the ground. She had thought the same things for the past  
two years. And she knew it. Sana slowly looked up into the eyes of her  
Akito.  
  
Akito hugged her. Good and hugged her.  
  
"I'm sorry, Akito," Sana whispered.  
  
Akito looked at her face. "It doesn't matter." And he kissed her. The  
most real kiss either of them had ever had.  
  
From a distance, two young people watched from afar, not saying a word.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N okay, Chapter ten will be up in a few minutes. 


	10. Understandings

A/N this is it *sniff* Thank you guys, for everything. This was my first  
fic, and I'm happy how it went. Please put me in your favorite authors, so  
you can read my other work. Thanks, guys. Here you'll find out if Naozumi  
and Fuuka hook up. I hope you like this.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Akito and Sana pulled away.  
  
"I believe you," Sana said, leaning her head on Akito's shoulder. She  
sighed happily. This was what she was waiting for. To find out exactly  
how Akito felt about her. After translating Akito language into Japanese,  
Sana figured out that he had basically said, I love you.  
  
"Good," Akito said. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Fuuka and Akito.  
"Now if you excuse me, I think I got a two for one sale."  
  
"No, Akito, let me talk to Fuuka," Sana said, noticing them as well and  
grabbing Akito's arm before he could pound both of them.  
  
"Fine," he said stiffly, clenching his fists.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"What just happened?" Naozumi asked no one.  
  
"I don't know," Fuuka said, staring at the couple.  
  
"I thought I was finally getting to Sana," Naozumi said in awe.  
  
"And I thought I was actually going to get Akito back," Fuuka said, slowly  
looking at Naozumi.  
  
"Could they really." Naozumi started.  
  
"Is it possible.?" Fuuka added as Naozumi turned his head toward Fuuka.  
  
"That." Naozumi began.  
  
"They love each other?" both said together.  
  
"Yeah, we do," said Akito, who had come up them unnoticed.  
  
"Hayama!" Naozumi said, startled.  
  
"Fuuka, can I talk to you?" Sana said shyly.  
  
"Yeah, I need to talk to you too," Fuuka said.  
  
The girls sat under a tree. The warm wind blew, messing up their hair.  
They sat in silence for a long time. Until finally.  
  
"Sana, I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you never want to be my friend  
again. I was terrible. I should have never done that. I was just  
jealous," Fuuka said, tears coming to her eyes.  
  
"Well, you're right about three things," Sana said. Fuuka stared at a  
blade of grass.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that. Do you know what kind of stress you put me  
through? Did you know that Akito and I almost broke up for no reason? I  
can't understand why you did that in the first place! Second, you were  
terrible!!! I felt like my heart was pulled out and dissected until there  
was nothing left! It hurt, and Fuuka, to be blunt, it was your fault," Sana  
said.  
  
"I was jealous," Fuuka said, tears starting to run down her cheeks. They  
were tears of guilt. Fuuka knew she deserved this.  
  
"That's the second thing you're right about. I never knew you were this  
jealous. You were so jealous that you put MY boyfriend in the way of our  
friendship. I don't even do that," Sana said, tears starting to come to  
her eyes as well.  
  
They sat in silence for a while again.  
  
"But you were wrong about one thing," Sana said softly.  
  
"What's that? Fuuka asked, playing with a piece of grass.  
  
"I DO want to be your friend, Fuuka."  
  
Fuuka looked up. "Why?"  
  
"Because I've been in this position before. The whole people being jealous  
of me. When I was on location, some of Naozumi's fans beat me up, because  
they were jealous. They thought I was going out with Naozumi. I was  
furious with them. Complete strangers who I don't give sack about."  
  
"Crap, Sana."  
  
"Oh, thank you. Complete strangers who I don't give a crap about tried to  
hurt me. But Fuuka, you're my best friend, and I do give a sack (Fuuka  
sighs, giving up) about you. You should have told me sooner. I always  
want to be your friend," Sana said.  
  
"Thank you, girl," Fuuka said, hugging her friend.  
  
"Let's go," Sana said. They stood up and walked toward the boys.  
  
"Sana, I said I'd have you back an hour ago," Akito said, putting his arm  
around his girlfriend and walking away.  
  
"While we're here, wanna get something to eat?" Naozumi asked.  
  
"Sure," Fuuka said.  
  
"And later, maybe you want to see the set of my new show," Naozumi said,  
walking away with Fuuka at his heels.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
"Everything's okay between you and Fuuka?" Akito asked.  
  
"Yeah. Did you pound Naozumi?" Sana asked.  
  
"Nah, he isn't a challenge," Akito said.  
  
Sana and Akito stopped. They looked at each other. Then the kissed. True  
loves first kiss.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
A/N wow, I cant believe It's over. Well, thank you, everyone, for reading  
and review. This story was short, and rather stupid, but a lot of you have  
actually read it. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart. I'm out.  
  
Americangirl3489 


End file.
